To establish communications with another mobile station (MS) or wireline node in a multi-cell network, each MS broadcasts a radio signal with sufficient power to meet a minimum quality of service (QoS) benchmark at the target base transceiver station (BTS) located within a radio access node (RAN). Those acquainted with the, art will recognize that a RAN consists of a base station controller and one or more base transceiver stations (see FIG. 4 and FIG. 5). In a multicell network each BTS receives signal power from the mobile stations in its own cell as well as from mobile stations in other cells (see FIG. 4 and FIG. 5). The signal power from mobile stations operating in other cells contributes to the “undesired” signal power (other MS transmission interference) at the BTS receiver input, as is known in current receiver art. In order to improve the quality of service for a specific received signal, the BTS sends a command to the MS with a weak signal to increase transmission power. This action increases the power drain on the MS battery and may increase interference at a nearby BTS because of the increase in signal power of the transmitting MS.
There is therefore a need in the art for providing a method and system to reduce the need for increased power from a MS. There is also a need to reduce interference from mobile stations at non-target base transceiver station. There is a further need to improve the signal quality of mobile stations within a cell.